Kevin Owens
|birth_place=Saint-Jean-sur-Richelieu, Quebec, Canada |death_date= |death_place= |resides= |billed=Marieville, Quebec, Canada |spouses=Karina Steen (m. 2007) |partners= |trainer=Carl Ouellet Jacques Rougeau Serge Jodoin Terry Taylor |debut=May 7, 2000 |retired= }}Kevin Steen (born May 7, 1984) is Canadian professional wrestler who is signed to the WWE where he performs on the Raw brand under the ring name Kevin Owens. Owens' is a former World Heavyweight, Intercontinental, Tag Team and two-time Hardcore Champion. His 189-day reign with the Hardcore title, is the longest in its history. He was also an NXT Champion during his time in NXT in 2015. Steen began his career in 2000 at the age of 16. Prior to joining WWE in late 2014, from 2007 Steen wrestled under his birth name for Ring of Honor (ROH), where he held the ROH World Championship and ROH World Tag Team Championship. Steen also wrestled extensively on the independent circuit for 14 years, most notably in Pro Wrestling Guerrilla (PWG), where he held the PWG World Championship a record three times, as well as the PWG World Tag Team Championship on three occasions. Steen also competed for International Wrestling Syndicate (IWS), where he held three times the IWS World Heavyweight Championship, All American Wrestling (AAW), where he held the AAW Heavyweight Championship, and Combat Zone Wrestling (CZW), where he held the CZW Iron Man Championship. Professional wrestling career 'Early Career (2000–2004)' 'International Wrestling Syndicate (2003–2009)' 'Combat Zone Wrestling (2004–2006, 2008)' 'Pro Wrestling Guerrilla (2005–2008)' 'Ring of Honor' 'Teaming and feuding with El Generico (2007–2010)' 'Wrestling's Worst Nightmare (2011–2013)' 'Final Feuds (2013–2014)' 'Return to PWG (2010–2014)' 'WWE' 'NXT Champion (2014–2015)' 'Intercontinental Champion (2015–2016)' 'WWE Hardcore Champion (2016–2017)' 'Feud with Sami Zayn and World Heavyweight Champion (2017–present)' In Wrestling *'Finishing moves' **Crossface – 2010 **''Deep Sea Diverticulitis'' (PWG) / F-Cinq (ROH) (spin-out fireman's carry facebuster) – 2012–2014 **Package piledriver **Sharpshooter – 2010–2014 **''Steenalizer'' (package fallaway powerbomb, sometimes into the turnbuckles) – 2010–2014; used as a signature move thereafter **Pop-up Powerbomb (WWE) **Powerbomb (usually onto the ring apron) *'Signature moves' **''Bullfrog Splash'' (frog splash) **Cannonball **''Codebreaker (double knee facebreaker) – adopted from Chris Jericho **Enzuigiri **''Go Home Driver (scoop lift spun out into an over the shoulder back-to-belly piledriver) **High-angle senton bomb **Moonsault, sometimes while performing a double jump **Multiple suplex variations ***German ***Sidewinder Suplex (swinging leg hook belly-to-back) ***Sleeper ***Swinging fisherman from the top rope – usually used as a superplex counter **Package lift spun into a sidewalk slam – 2015–present **Running senton **Sitout scoop slam piledriver **Somersault leg drop **''Steen Breaker'' (ROH/PWG) pumphandle neckbreaker (WWE) **Spike DDT **Suicide somersault senton **Superkick *'Nicknames' **'"K.O."' **'"The Prize Fighter"' **"The Anti-Christ of Pro Wrestling" **"Mr. Evil" **"Mr. Wrestling" **"Wrestling's Worst Nightmare" *'Entrance themes' **"Tear Away" by Drowning Pool (IWS/CZW/PWG/ROH) **"Unsettling Differences" by Blue Smock Nancy (ROH/PWG) **'"Fight"' by CFO$ (NXT/WWE; December 11, 2014–present) Championships and Accomplishments *'All American Wrestling' **AAW Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'Capital City Championship Combat' **C*4 Championship (1 time) **C*4 Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Mike Bailey **C*4 Championship Tournament (2009) *'Combat Revolution Wrestling' **CRW Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Pat Skillz *'Combat Zone Wrestling' **CZW Iron Man Championship (1 time) *'Elite Wrestling Revolution' **EWR Heavyweight Championship (2 times) **Elite 8 Tournament (2005) **EWR Heavyweight Championship Tournament (2004) *'International Wrestling Syndicate' **IWS Canadian Championship (1 time) **IWS World Heavyweight Championship (3 times) *'North Shore Pro Wrestling' **NSPW Championship (1 time) *'Pro Wrestling Guerrilla' **PWG World Championship (3 times) **PWG World Tag Team Championship (3 times) – with El Generico (2) and Super Dragon (1) *''Pro Wrestling Illustrated'' **Ranked No. 4 'of the top 500 singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 2017 **Most Hated Wrestler of the Year (2017) *'Ring of Honor **ROH World Championship (1 time) **ROH World Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with El Generico **ROH World Championship #1 Contender Tournament (2008) *'SoCal Uncensored' **Match of the Year (2011) with Super Dragon vs. The Young Bucks on December 10 **Wrestler of the Year (2005, 2011, 2012) *'Squared Circle Wrestling' **2CW Heavyweight Championship (1 time) **2CW Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Jason Axe **2CW Heavyweight Championship Tournament (2012) *''Wrestling Observer Newsletter'' **5 Star Match (2018) vs. James Harrison on January 30 **Best Brawler (2010–2012) **Feud of the Year (2010) vs. El Generico *'WWE' **World Heavyweight Championship (1 time) **WWE Intercontinental Championship (1 time) **WWE Hardcore Championship (2 times) **WWE Tag Team Championship (1 time; current) – with Sami Zayn *'WWE NXT' **NXT Championship (1 time)